Causing the Tears
by Lord Raizen
Summary: Botan and Sakyo have a conversation as she ferries him to Reikai.


Title: Causing the Tears

Writer: Lord Raizen's Squire

Setting: Reikai

Characters: Sakyo and Botan

Pairings: Sakyo/Shizuru

Summery: Botan finds herself ferrying Sakyo. As a last request, Botan flies by Shizuru so Sakyo could see her one last time. Sakyo then asks Botan what it feels to be causing the tears.

Warnings: Angsty Botan, Cruel Sakyo

A/N: Just introducing myself.

Feedback: Or a kitten, I'm really not that picky.

Sequel: Depends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho...or a kitten!

When she popped up behind me, I had been staring at the oar for the past couple of minutes, wondering where my guide was. I was surprised to see one of Urameshi's friends, and I asked if she was dead.

She looked offended and said, "Of course I'm dead! Why else would I be ferrying souls for Enma-sama?"

"You're a ferry guide? Well, I suppose Urameshi does end killing many people." I waited patiently for her to respond.

"Yusuke-kun does not kill people on purpose! He's not like that!" She looked so insulted, one would have thought I called her a murderer.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I, not knowing what to expect, wanted to not leave this very spot. She looked like she was off in her own world; I suspect she liked Urameshi. Finally, she pulled herself out of the daydream and addressed me.

"Well, are you ready to go to Reikai?"

I wasn't sure. Was I ready to face my judgement, given to me by...Koenma? _That_ was a depressing thought. She seemed to sense my inner torment, a ferry guide thing, I assumed.

"Do you want to see..." She trailed off, and I unconsciously leaned closer, eager to hear _her_ name.

She tried again, "Would you like to see Shizuru-san?" Before I could stop myself, I nodded my head, desperate to see Shizuru one last time.

She smiled and climbed onto her oar. I stopped, unwilling to get on the floating oar. Didn't evil witches ride brooms? So what did that make this ferry guide, this Deity of Death?

I finally climbed on, not wanting to hold on to her. But I found that I had to as she shot high up into air. Even though I was just a soul then, I thought she would kill me. She soared over the ocean, easing up on the speed. I hesitantly loosened my grip on her shoulders as I got used to the unique method of flying. Soon I was even enjoying it a little as we spiraled downwards to what I assumed was the Kuwabara residence.

Shizuru was crying.

Bitter, loud sobbing. My guide, Botan-I should probably call her that- let me get off the oar and I peered into the window, color changing eyes widened in fear. Botan stood next to me, flinching as we caught some of her words.

_"Noooo! Botan, don't take him away...If you can hear me, please let Sakyo stay! Botan, you're a murderer! Botan, don't! Nooo!" _

Botan backed away from the window. Even as Shizuru's sobbing scarred my heart, her accusations towards Botan rang merrily in my head. Could I not be classified as cruel, for once in my life? But I was happy that I knew who to blame.

Botan waited patiently for me, and I climbed back onto the oar, holding her shoulders loosely, unafraid. We traveled in silence. I was contemplating how to blackmail Botan into letting me go back to life. Finally we landed at the Reikai castle, and Botan led me to Koenma's office.

She explained some things to me, like whether or not I'd be sent to ningen Hell or youkai Hell. If I were to go to youkai Hell, I'd probably end up searching for Karasu. Ningen Hell sounded too boring.

"Any questions?" Botan looked up at me, raspberry eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Did you enjoy...causing the tears to fall from Shizuru's eyes? And do you still enjoy the anguish of a living person as you take their loved one away? When Yukina loses Kazuma Kuwabara, will you laugh on the inside? When Keiko Yukimura dies, will you hide your delight? When Yusuke Urameshi..." I didn't get a chance to finish; she slapped me.

But I heard an answer of some sort.

_"The tears are the proof of the love that death cannot have."_


End file.
